


Лосось мудрости

by timmy_failure



Series: Сказки лгут [5]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 16:19:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1611533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timmy_failure/pseuds/timmy_failure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Я тебя умоляю, Дина. Давай не будем вспоминать то ужасное неловкое время.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Часть первая

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Salmon of Knowledge](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1137509) by [heartslogos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartslogos/pseuds/heartslogos). 



— Это как связано с охотой на ведьм? Которой я занимаюсь! Как охотник на ведьм вообще-то, — заметил Джейсон, когда Дина отпихнула его локтем, чтобы войти. — И почему я должен тебя к Оракулу везти? Это Дик её бывший-небывший то ли бойфренд, то ли нет, без понятия кто он ей там.   
— Послушай, мы с Оракулом обменивались информацией об облавах много _лет_. Я думаю, нам пора повидаться вживую. И меня достало уже держать связь через один только чёртов компьютер, — Дина взяла у Альфреда поднесённую ей чашку кофе. — И если ты меня не свозишь, я Роя под домашний арест посажу.   
— Рою двадцать шесть, ты не можешь его дома запереть.   
— Он живёт под моей крышей и работает на полставки у меня. Ещё как могу. 

Джейсон мысленно наорал на Роя, чтобы тот съезжал уже. 

— Но почему я должен?   
— Потому что ты единственный свободен сегодня, — ответила Дина. — Или у тебя есть чем заняться? 

Джейсон скривился. Дина улыбнулась.

— Так значит есть, о-о-о. Ну-ка рассказывай, — она перегородила единственный путь отступления ногой. Джейсон скривился снова.   
— Теперь я тебе помогать ещё меньше хочу.   
— У тебя свидание, да? С кем? 

Джейсон её ненавидел, пусть и не от души. Он оглянулся, ища выход, но Дина уже тянула его за одежду, тыкала лицо и дразнилась. Как заботливая мама, только раз в сто хуже. Джейсон чуть из кресла не вываливался уже, а Дина всё нависала и нависала, и её предположения становились всё неделикатнее и страшнее.

— Мастер Тимоти прибыл. 

Джейсон и Дина обернулись к стоящему на пороге Тиму. Он моргнул, глянул на них по очереди и вскинул брови. Кончики его ушей чуть-чуть порозовели. Может, потому, что уже по-осеннему похолодало. Это выглядело мило. Не то чтобы Джейсон думал, что Тим милый. Но он мог отстранённо и объективно признать, что Тим был хорошеньким. Когда краснел. Иногда. 

— Ты занят, я смотрю. Оставить вас вдвоём?   
— Привет, — сказала Дина. — Ты Тим?   
— Это я, — Тим моргнул. — Э-э.

Дина улыбнулась. Рой и Джейсон научились этой улыбки бояться. Она вызывала подсознательный ужас. Рой даже клялся, что у него каждый раз желудочные колики случались, когда он её видел. 

— Я так много о тебе слышала. 

Джейсон сощурился, потому что кто-то, похоже, его сдал, но вот кто, и почему именно Дине, и зачем ей вообще знать-то? 

Тим растерянно заморгал и подозрительно прищурился:   
— Вы охотник на ведьм и собираетесь меня убить?   
— Нет, с чего ты взял? — Дина приподняла бровь. — Ты что-то незаконное натворил? 

Тим уставился на них. 

— Считается ли незаконным то, что было сделано ради спасения жизни аттестованного охотника? 

Джейсон открыл было рот, но Тим перебил:   
— Не надо тебе знать. И ты готов? 

Джейсон попытался жестами показать, чтобы Тим заткнулся, но так, чтобы Дина не заметила. Глаза у неё засияли, как на той охоте в Мэн — Джейсон этот блеск очень хорошо помнил. 

— Готов к чему?   
— К ужину. О котором мы договорились, когда чуть не умерли. Дважды. И решили: а вот возьмём и сходим куда-нибудь, когда это всё закончится, потому что мы заслужили отдохнуть после того, как едва жизни не положили, спасая человечество?   
— Э-э…  
— Прости, Тим. Мне придётся украсть у тебя Джейсона ненадолго, — сказала Дина и умоляюще сложила руки. — Нам нужно найти Оракула.   
— А. Ладно, — Тим произнёс это разочарованно. Наверное, потому, что только зря тащился в такую даль. Где же он жил, всё-таки? Нужно было обязательно проглядеть его досье. Не сталкерство это — разузнать побольше о том, кому тебя продали в колдовское рабство на всю жизнь, правда? — Ну. Развлекитесь там?..

***

— Он тебе нравится, — сказала Дина, садясь в машину.   
— Ага, он спас мою тушу пару раз. Он ничего, — ответил Джейсон. За руль его не пустили. Если Дине нужно было найти Оракула, то почему вёл не он? 

Хотя Джейсон всё равно не знал, где Оракул живёт. 

Он был почти уверен, что Бэбс всё время переезжала только ради того, чтобы достать всех вокруг и понаблюдать, как они бегают тараканами, ища её новое обиталище. Половина её таинственности объяснялась тем, что она была грандиозной засранкой. 

— Нет, он тебе нравится- _нравится_. Я из-за тебя как школьница говорю, — Дина ткнула его кулаком в плечо, и Джейсона только чудом не вышвырнуло из машины.   
— Не нравится.   
— Нравится. Не спорь. Я могу различить неразрешённое сексуальное напряжение, когда оно есть, — Дина ухмыльнулась и ущипнула его за щёку — больно, между прочим.   
— Ты не могла бы держаться за руль двумя руками и оставить нас в живых? Спасибо, — впрочем, учитывая, что Тим некромаг, Джейсона бы как-нибудь да воскресили бы. Наверное. — И поверни направо. 

Джейсон чуть не врезался головой в дверцу, когда Дина лихо вывернула вправо. Если с машиной что-то случится, Брюс с него шкуру живьём снимет. 

— Я тебя умоляю, Джейсон, я тебя знала, когда у тебя ещё голос не сломался.   
— Я тебя умоляю, Дина. Давай не будем вспоминать то ужасное неловкое время.   
— Ты такой милый был тогда. Что с тобой стало?   
— Вырос в мачо. 

Дина расхохоталась, хотя вроде бы ничего _такого_ смешного он не сказал. 

— Если бы ты не дразнилась, я бы охотнее тебе помогал. Ещё раз направо.   
— Мне просто кажется, что это мило. Что у тебя появилась зазноба. Ты что-то будешь предпринимать?   
— Насчёт чего?  
— Насчёт зазнобы.   
— Какой зазнобы?   
— _Джейсон_.  
— Он милый, — признал Джейсон. — Ну, как для ведьмы, которая выкупила мою душу и которую я полжизни готовился убить.  
— Ты не знал, что он хорошенький, когда всё началось. Здорово, что ты решил проблему без кровопролития.   
— Проблема не решена.   
— _Здорово_ , что ты решил проблему без кровопролития, — повторила Дина. Джейсону показалось, что он снова подросток, сидит с Касс, Роем и Диком у Дины в гостиной и выслушивает обязательный _разговор_ , потому что Брюс страдает эмоциональным запором и вообще неловкий и ненормальный, так что Дина решила прочесть им лекцию о пестиках и тычинках сама. — Расскажи про него.   
— Давай лучше сосредоточимся на поисках Оракула. Пожалуйста.   
— Чтобы ты мог вернуться и сводить свою ведьму на ужин?   
— Ненавижу тебя. Налево. И он не моя ведьма. Если говорить, то это я его… прикованный на всю жизнь человек. Раб.  
— Слушай, но если раб ты, почему он всё время тебя выручает? И попрошу. Он _твоя_ ведьма.   
— Не мой он!   
— Но ты бы хотел, чтобы он был твоим, — нараспев ответила Дина.   
— Не хотел бы, — Джейсон прикинул, насколько всё плохо кончится, если он прямо сейчас выпрыгнет из машины. Он скорее всего выживет. С некоторой вероятностью. Он и опаснее коленца выкидывал. — Давай сменим тему?   
— Подавлять чувства вредно, Джейсон. Я думала, ты уже в этом убедился. Глядя на Брюса-то.   
— Вредно сидеть в машине, когда ты за рулём.  
— Просто признай, что у тебя есть чувства к нему.   
— Платонические чувства, когда меня слегка тянет к нему, если свет красиво падает и мне кажется, что он хорошенький, и он не огрызается, и я не на грани гибели, и мир не в опасности, — в остальное время Тим не столько хорошенький, сколько опасно привлекательный, но на эту скользкую дорожку Джейсон ступать не был готов. — По прямой и на хайвей.

Дина умолкла, и Джейсон понадеялся, что разговор окончен. Он очень, очень ошибался. 

— Ты ему это скажешь?   
— Кому ему?   
— _Тиму_.  
— Чтоб сворачивал на хайвей?  
— Нет, дурень. О другом.  
— О чём другом? 

Дина покосилась на него, и Джейсон схватился за руль, выравнивая машину, чтобы они не погибли унизительно глупо и в огне. 

— Отрицание тебе ничего не даст, — невозмутимо сказала Дина.   
— Слушай, это физическое и мне просто надо с этим справиться, — сказал Джейсон. Так уже было пару лет назад с его влюблённостью в Донну. — Я просто познакомлюсь с ним поближе и смогу дальше ценить его внешность с чисто эстетической точки зрения.   
— Конечно, малыш, продолжай себя в этом убеждать. Я буду наблюдать за тобой с попкорном.


	2. Часть 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> — Я себе надорву что-нибудь от смеха?

— Стеф, — сказал Тим, едва переступив порог своего дома. — Приходи ко мне в гости. 

На том конце линии повисла тишина.

— Почему?  
— Потому что мы друзья и мне не хватает твоего общества. 

Подозрения Стеф, впрочем, были вполне оправданы: Тим бы скорее написал ей смс или сообщение в скайп, или передал весточку с духами, или недобрым знаком, или даже старым добрым предзнаменованием, чем позвонил. Так было проще врать и ничего не мешало играть в «Кэнди Краш». 

— Мы друзья и тебе часто не хватает моего общества, но обычно недостаточно, чтобы ты меня к себе пригласил. Блин, да даже когда мы встречались, я у тебя дома не бывала.  
— В свою защиту скажу, что я был в ужасе от мысли, что мама осудит и будет преследовать нас даже с того света.

Тим прямо видел недоверчивое выражение на лице Стеф. 

— Вот это уже странно.  
— Почему ты сразу что-то подозреваешь, как только я звоню тебе и предлагаю увидеться? — Тим поджал ноги и свернулся на диване. Его фамильяр заглянула в открытое окно. Тим помахал ей, чтобы уходила — правила она знала. В дом её не впускали, потому что она была слишком большой.  
— Когда ты позвонил мне в последний раз, меня затащили в дом, полный охотников на ведьм.  
— У тебя появились новые друзья.  
— У меня микроинфаркт случился. Так что стряслось?  
— Помнишь рапунцель?  
— Я не могу не помнить рапунцель. Я никогда не забуду о рапунцель. У меня, кажется, ребро треснуло, когда я смеялась насчёт рапунцель. Никто никогда не забудет о рапунцель, потому что это войдёт в историю как самая уморительная шутка тысячелетия. Рапунцель — самое грандиозное дерьмо, которое на тебя могло свалиться. Я в восторге. Я до сих пор смеюсь до слёз по ночам.  
— Ага, — Тим потянул выбившуюся из дивана нитку. — Вот поэтому тебе стоит прийти в гости.  
— Я себе надорву что-нибудь от смеха?  
— Если надорвёшь, я залечу.  
— Буду у тебя в десять с бургерами. Надеюсь, у тебя водится вино.  
— Подам его в кружках. Будет мило и стильно.

***

— Давай-ка ещё раз для ясности, — сказала Стеф. — Ты его на свидание пригласил.  
— Последний раз повторяю, не свидание это было.  
— Вы собирались поужинать вдвоём.  
— Ты пропустила мимо ушей часть рассказа, которая о том, как мы чуть не погибли дважды? Нужно было отпраздновать, поздравить себя с тем, что мы не выполнили ту часть сделки, которая до гробовой доски?  
— Ты его хочешь. Очень хочешь.  
— Я оценил его резные скулы и сногсшибательную фигуру, к ним прилагающуюся, — ответил Тим. Признать это было не стыдно.

Стеф умилённо ущипнула его за щёку и стащила у него картошку-фри. 

— Я так тобой горжусь. Ты признаёшь свои чувства, мой бисексуальный мотылёк.  
— Ненавижу, когда ты меня так называешь, — пробормотал Тим.  
— Вернёмся к теме. Ты его на свидание пригласил.  
— На ужин.  
— На свидание с ужином.

Тим закатил глаза. 

— И почему ты сейчас не на свидании с ужином?  
— Дай договорить. Я его застал с… ну. Женщиной, — Тим сморщил нос. — Она его намного старше. 

Но она была ослепительной, и если она во вкусе Джейсона, то Тим обречён. 

Не то чтобы он старался изначально, впрочем. 

— И?  
— И они очень близко были, — Тим забрал у Стеф кусочек солёного огурца. — И он очень красивый, когда краснеет. У него веснушки, Стеф. _Веснушки_.

Стеф захихикала. 

— Чёрт возьми, Тим, да ты втрескался. 

Тим застонал. 

— Он тебе нравится. Слушай, может, твоя мама так и задумывала?  
— Не начинай, пожалуйста.

Урна с прахом на каминной полке заходила ходуном. Стеф самодовольно надулась. Тим побледнел. 

— Здорово сработано, мама Дрейк. Здорово.  
— Не нравится он мне. То есть. Он ничего. С учётом того, что он меня один раз чуть не убил и второй раз чуть не угробил, — Тим налил себе ещё вина. — Но я не думаю, что это повод думать о свидании.  
— Тогда почему ты киснешь? 

Тим мрачно покосился на неё. Стеф вскинула бровь и пихнула его ногой. 

— Давай, колись уже.  
— Я просто не думал, что он настолько запредельно недоступен, — Тим вздохнул. — Знаешь, как говорят про женщин «бомба»? Вот таких, как она, имеют в виду. Без обид, Стеф.  
— Никаких обид. Она тоже охотник?  
— Ага. И, ну. Это понятно. Он охотник на ведьм. Она охотник на ведьм. Они долгие годы, наверное, таких как мы за решётку сажали.  
— Моя бедная деточка, — сказала Стеф и добила окончательно: — Но ты же понимаешь, что он твой. Буквально твой. Магическая связь. Он тебе принадлежит. 

Тим раздражённо глянул на неё.

— Не ходи ты вокруг да около. Просто спроси его прямо, кто ему нравится и встречается ли он с блондинкой-бомбой.  
— Они друг на друге чуть не лежали, даже спрашивать не надо.  
— Ты хочешь прожить жизнь в сомнениях?  
— Может быть.  
— Жалкий ты мешок навоза, — сказала Стеф. — Чахнешь, но вроде как не чахнешь. Не хочешь признать, что чахнешь. А потом закатываешь сцену, как маленький.  
— Не закатываю я ничего, — возразил Тим. — Я просто делюсь горестями.  
— М-м, признай уже, мой милый бывший. Всё куда серьёзнее, чем просто желание оказаться под ним…  
— Нет, стой, не хочу подробностей. Пожалуйста, — Тим состроил гримасу. Стеф ткнула его пальцем в щёку.  
— Мне-то не ври, а то прокляну. Ты хочешь носить с ним парные свитера, валятся в кровати в обнимку, ходить на свидания в кино и даже через что-нибудь детей завести…  
— Да что с тобой не так.  
— Двоих с половиной детей откуда-нибудь и собаку. Хотя у тебя есть фамильяр, так что, может, собака не лучшая мысль.

Тим застонал снова. Стеф рассмеялась. 

— Я буду продолжать, пока ты не прекратишь нести чушь на тему «он мне нравится исключительно с эстетической точки зрения и я вовсе не хочу ущипнуть его за задницу и, может, сочетаться браком с этой задницей, состариться с этой задницей и умереть в один день».  
— Почему ты меня так ненавидишь.  
— Почему ты хочешь считать веснушки на Джейсоне и разливаться соловьём о том, в какие созвездия они складываются?  
— О господи, ладно, может, я совсем немного влюбился в него и в его дурацкую рожу, дурацкий он герой, — почти проорал в потолок Тим. 

Стеф расплылась в ухмылке. 

— Я так и знала, чёрт возьми.  
— Ненавижу тебя, чёрт возьми.  
— Не так сильно, как любишь его, — нараспев ответила Стеф.  
— Я мог жить спокойно, если бы ты не заставила меня признать это.  
— И поэтому ты меня пригласил, приятель. Потому что только я могу уговорить твою глупую голову думать, — Стеф больно ткнула его в бок. — Если ты собираешься ныть дальше, то тебе придётся налить мне.  
— Как смешно, — вздохнул Тим. — Что стало с моей жизнью.  
— Выпьем за это, — Стеф подняла кружку. Урна на камине задребезжала. Тим налил и себе.


End file.
